List of Quotes - Axel Stone
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Axel Stone. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Axel Stone Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Axel': It's nice having a ninja on our side. Imagine if he were our enemy. Kage-Maru: Yesterday's ally is tomorrow's foe. Stay on your guard. Akira: Kage Maru, you're scarring the city folk. Let's go! Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Chris': Axel, your uppercut is impressive. Maybe you could teach me something? Axel: No prob, buddy! How about my Dragon Smash, too? Jill: Just don't let your shooting skill get rusty, OK, Chris? Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Axel': My fists can shatter any obstacle in my path! Lucina: My father's good at breaking things, too! Chrom: You're one to talk, Lucina. Victory *'Chrom': It's over... But don't let your guard down yet, Lucina. Axel: Nah, it's OK. A little rest is good for you, Lucina. Lucina: Um, I'm not sure who I should be listening to... Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Axel': We should radio in for some bazooka cover fire. Xiaoyu: Wow! American police have so many cool weapons, Chun-Li! Chun-Li: One thing for sure, the ICPO isn't quite as militarized... Victory *'Xiaoyu': Whoa, Axel, settle down! You're outta control! Chun-Li: Don't make me arrest you for property damage. Axel: Ha! I wouldn't look good in a prison uniform. Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Axel': If you're ever in trouble, a bazooka strike from behind's never a bad idea. Nana: Whoa! Kinda cheap... But cool! Ciel: If we're being judgmental, I think homing bullets are at least as cheap. Dante & Vergil Intro *'Axel': I know a pair of brothers, too! They're inseparable! Dante: The older one must not be a total creep. Vergil: The younger one must not be an annoying pest. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Axel': My blood is boiling! I'm gonna paint the streets with my rage! Morrigan: Maybe you should siphon away some of his blood, Demitri. Demitri: Not his. He'd give me heartburn. Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Axel': Oh, hey, if these guys drop any meat or apples, pick 'em up for me. Ichiro: Why... Why would they be carrying those? And would you actually want to eat it if they were? Erica: If they dropped custard or melons, I doubt I could resist either! Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Axel': You with your iron fists, me with my bare knuckles... Let's see which one's stronger! Jin: Hmm? Aren't they basically the same thing? Kazuya: I'll show you just how outclassed you are, detective. Victory *'Axel': You're truly the "Cold-Blooded Leader" everyone talks about, aren't you, Kazuya? Kazuya: I haven't been called that in ages. Where on earth did you hear that? Jin: Next he'll be calling me "Fatal Lightning", I bet. Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Axel': Gonna open a path forward with my fists! I'm counting on you, yakuza dudes! Majima: Damn, now that's dome spirit! Are all the cops like you over in Canada or wherever? Kiryu: I sure know my share of hot-blooded detectives... Kite & Haseo Intro *'Haseo': Aren't you a cop? Shouldn't you have a gun or a nightstick or something? Axel: Well, I can use swords and baseball bats... But they always break on me real quick. Kite: How hard are you swinging those things, Mr. Axel? Victory *'Axel': You're from a video-game world, huh? Lemme guess, a side-scrolling beat-em-up? Haseo: A what now? You mean one of those carjacking games? Kite: I think he's talking more retro than that... KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Axel': Androids and cyborgs... That doesn't conjure up very good memories for me. Fiora: Well, I may not look it, but I'm a nice girl deep down! KOS-MOS: I am likewise an order-driven strategical multiple operations system. Victory *'Axel': Whew... I know some strong women, but you guys are something else. Fiora: Well, you've got to stay strong. Otherwise, you'll make people worry about you. KOS-MOS: I was created to engage in combat. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Axel': Y'know, I bet you could fight just fine barehanded, Reiji. Reiji: Ooh, street fighter-style, huh? I've got a few kicking moves, true... Xiaomu: Aww yeah! Bring on the "Streets of Reiji"! Ryu and Ken Masters Intro *'Ryu': I don't need words. My fists do the talking. Axel: Yeah! Fists are all you need! Ken: Are you guys dissing kicks? Them's fightin' words! Victory *'Ryu': You're quite the detective, Axel. I bet lots of cities could use someone like you. Ken: Why don't I introduce you to the mayor of Metro City? They've got a bit of a crime problem there too. Axel: Sure! I'll smash anyone, no questions asked! Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Axel': Gonna shut you up and shut you down... with my fists! Gemini: Wow, police violence IS getting out of hand! Sakura: Well, I don't think you can exactly arrest these enemies... Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Hiryu': Options activated. Hotsuma: You ready, Yamato? Axel: Robo-animals and a ninja dog? Maybe I shoulda called up that kangaroo. X & Zero Intro *'Zero': You fight empty-handed? Don't you have any weapons, Axel? Axel: Hmm. I am handy with a metal pipe or a two-by-four. X': We mean real weapons, not trash! Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Yuri: I will find a way to get through! Flynn: We will make our own way through! Axel: We'll create our own path to follow! Straight through! Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Zephyr': Man, fighting barehanded all this time... Aren't you scared? Axel: These are the only weapons I trust. They don't run out of ammo, either. Vashyron: If your punches can set your fists on fire, I'd say they count as weapons. Category:Quotes